


The Night is Still Young

by nyelwinks



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i love kiss scenes, is kissing scene considered smutty?, just me and another nielwink fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyelwinks/pseuds/nyelwinks
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon's first not-so-public date! A midnight movie is always a very good setting for lovers to......kiss.Hah I see you're disappointed, eh? lolol





	The Night is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me, your obedient NW fluff supplier (throws confetti) This one shot has a personal touch on it so I hope you'll enjoy reading this too!

* * *

 

Daniel couldn’t hide the excitement from his face. Wanna One was filming an exclusive interview with an outlet from Taiwan as their final schedule of the day, and Daniel was exceptionally bright and animated; he had been anticipating for the night to arrive for a week already. As soon as they wrapped up the interview, Daniel coaxed their manager to get to their dorm as fast as he could. “I just want to have extra time to rest,” was Daniel’s answer to the manager’s endless questions of why. The next day was their off day anyway, so the manager simply nodded and agreed.

Throughout the journey back home, Daniel couldn’t stay still and fidgeted around – in other members’ eyes, Daniel was really similar to a puppy in a road trip. Looking at Daniel being impatient made Minhyun and Seongwoo to giggle by themselves. “Daniel, calm down. Are you on heat or something?” Seongwoo jokingly nudged in Daniel’s ribs. “Daniel, stay still! Oh, good boy!” Minhyun chimed in and laughed as Daniel really stopped fidgeting. Jihoon who sat at the back of the van could only shook his head and sighed.

 

‘ _Can you be more obvious than you actually are?_ ’ Jihoon mumbled.

 

Jihoon turned to his right, facing Guanlin, when he felt light taps on his shoulder. Guanlin then leaned closer and whispered, “Hyong, are you going out for a date tonight?” Jihoon sank himself in the van’s seat and slowly nodded. “Our first date in public,” Jihoon whispered back. Guanlin smiled widely – he felt happy for Jihoon, though he was somewhat jealous. Guanlin had been dreaming of public dates with Seongwoo too, but they’re too new and anxious about dating, still. There was this one time where Seongwoo put on a disguise – covered half of his face with a mask – while meeting Guanlin secretly at the second floor of their dorm. When asked why he did that, Seongwoo simply answered, “So no members will know it’s me!”

 

“Is it a movie date?”

Guanlin was eager to know more details on Jihoon’s first date outside of the dorm.

“Um-hm.”

“What movie are you going to watch?”

“Not sure… Hyung said he booked the tickets already.”

“You’re sooooo lucky,” Guanlin whined. “Seongwoo hyong is being too careful about us, still.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Of course, you’ve been dating for only 3 weeks!”

 

Looking at how Guanlin suddenly froze and distanced himself, Jihoon looked up and saw a pair of eyes glaring at them. Jihoon giggled and stuck his tongue out – teasing the older member who got jealous too easily. _How is that being too careful?_ Jihoon brought his phone up when he felt the vibrating sensation – knowing he received a new notification.

 

Ong hyung: Stay away from my baby Linlin (angry face)

\- Why lol

Ong hyung: Why do you cling on someone else’s lover (emoticon)

\- Can’t you see who clings on who just now

Ong hyung: ㅗㅗㅗ

\- Hahahaha stop being too obvious hyung

Ong hyung: Say that to your Niel

 

Jihoon looked up again and fixed his eyes on his boyfriend who’s still so animated and all smiles.

 

\- Daniel~ You’re too obvious~ (angry face)

♥Niel hyung♥: (sad face) Woof woof…

 

\--

 

Daniel took out his concealer and dapped a small amount on his infamous mole under the eye. Knowing how popular he was, he worked hard on his disguise. He covered the parts of his face that are well loved by fans, he even used double eyelid tape to change the look of his eyes. But when Seongwoo laughed so hard at the sight of his newly formed double eyelid, Daniel quickly removed the tape and put on a thin round glasses in silver instead. Daniel then dressed himself in an oversized black hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. As the final touch, he wore the must-have of all idols – black face mask. Happy with his look, Daniel then moved to Jihoon’s room.

 

“Jihoon- What the hell?!”

 

Daniel exclaimed at the sight of Jihoon. He had a messy hairdo, a plain white t-shirt that fit Jihoon’s body nicely, and a pair of Adidas sweatpants in black with white stripes that clung nicely on Jihoon’s legs. What surprised Daniel the most was Jihoon’s thick no-lens glasses in black. It was the one that he wore in Produce 101. Jihoon shrugged and said how comfy was the outfit for him, and it wouldn’t stand out as much as Daniel who practically screamed ‘ _I am an idol!_ ’. Daniel scanned Jihoon once again.

 

“I guess your outfit is okay but that glasses need to go.”

“But I like it!”

“We’re not going anywhere unless you take off the glasses.”

 

Jihoon then looked at Minhyun who was folding his laundry on his bed and demanded for his opinion – he secretly hoped Minhyun would be on his side.

 

“I agree with Daniel. That glasses stands out the most, Jihoon.”

“See, see! Now hurry up, we’re going to be late.”

Jihoon sighed and took off the highly criticized glasses.

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

\--

 

Agreed to stay apart from each other when they reached the cinema, Jihoon wandered around – checking the ticketing machines and the interior of the lobby, while Daniel went to buy popcorn and drinks. They each had a hold on their ticket as they had to enter separately as well. Jihoon at times shifted his view to Daniel, seeing how obviously self-conscious was Daniel. He kept pulling the hoodie to cover most of his face, and Daniel would nervously look around to see if anyone noticed Kang Daniel was there. Jihoon entered first and as what they agreed, Daniel would enter 5 minutes after him. But 15 minutes had passed, the movie started, yet no sign of Daniel.

Jihoon began to worry and feel restless – what if someone realized Daniel was there and people started to flock around him? Jihoon wanted to text Daniel but hesitated at the thought of people would be annoyed due to the bright screen. He himself disliked people using phones in the cinema, but in this critical moment, he felt sorry for judging people who used phones while watching movies badly. _Maybe those people had urgent matters like me now_. Jihoon kept on glancing towards his back, hoping to see Daniel walking in. Daniel only appeared after another 10 minutes. He rushed to his seat – put down the popcorn in the empty seat on his left – and pulled Jihoon to face him.

 

“Sorry, the workers thought I was suspicious because of the face mask and they stopped me to have a check. They wanted me to take off the mask, but they’ll know me, so I refused, saying I had a bad flu. Thank God that I have my flu medicines packed in my bag, I even faked some sneezes after I took off the mask to cover my mouth, and—”

 

Jihoon sealed a kiss on Daniel’s talkative mouth. He pressed his lips gently on Daniel’s, and teased with his tongue as he broke the kiss.

 

“You’re too loud. It’s okay, I’m glad that you’re here now.”

 

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

 

Daniel’s heart was thumping in high tempo. He never expected Jihoon to start the first move – and it’s kissing in public! He felt an overwhelming rush of warm feels all over his body. Maybe this is what love feels like. Daniel couldn’t seem to focus on the movie, so he kept staring at Jihoon who was so immersed in the plot. Unknowingly, his lips curved up and forming a smile. Maybe dating in public involved magic or something, but Jihoon looked extra lovable that night. Daniel wanted to caress the smaller guy with love, Daniel wanted to pour all of his attention to Jihoon.

Since the armrest felt like a wall to him, Daniel lifted it up and sneakily interlaced his fingers with Jihoon’s. Feeling how cold was Jihoon’s little hand, Daniel slowly snuck it in his hoodie’s pocket. The small gesture made Jihoon smiled. They held hands for many times, but this one felt special to him. Jihoon replied with gently caressing Daniel’s hand with his thumb, eyes still on the screen. “Watch the movie and stop staring at me.” Daniel chuckled.

 

“Baby… I love you.”

 

Daniel rested his head on Jihoon’s broad shoulder. He cared nothing about the movie – he only wanted to be pamper Jihoon with love that night. When Jihoon got too engrossed in the film, Daniel would snuggle his nose on Jihoon’s shoulder, or he’d pass the popcorn to Jihoon. Daniel would leave surprise pecks on Jihoon’s cheek too, and that earned him several pinches on the thigh. It was somewhat painful, and Daniel used the opportunity to snuggle his face in Jihoon’s neck. He purposely let his warm breath hit Jihoon’s sensitive skin, he left trail of kisses along the neck. Daniel then gently suck in the crook of Jihoon’s neck, leaving a faint kiss mark.

 

“Hyung…”

“Shh.”

 

Daniel slightly slid down – sinking himself in the comfy seat, and slowly pulled Jihoon closer to him. He made sure their lips to nearly touched each other, and stayed to tease Jihoon. Daniel grazed the lips with his tongue and bit Jihoon’s lower lip gently. “Hy… hyung…” Daniel smirked at the half begging half moaning from Jihoon. He pulled Jihoon closer – Jihoon’s practically bended over him – and played along Jihoon’s ear. He bit the tip of it, gently licked and bit the earlobe, and whispered.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Jihoon nodded. He had been trying to play cool for some time, but all the teases broke his ego apart. Jihoon’s little hands cupped Daniel’s face as he positioned himself better. Jihoon was somewhat glad that there were only 4 people in the cinema including them, and the other two sat far to the front, leaving them a good amount of privacy. Jihoon hovered about an inch from Daniel’s face and stared at Daniel’s beautiful lips for some time before planting a wet kiss. It was sloppy yet tender, full of love and care. Jihoon freed one of his hand to hold the back of Daniel’s neck, and lifted him closer.

Jihoon finally broke the long kiss; they both panted for air. Daniel wiped his wet lips with the sleeves of his hoodie, and smiled. It was definitely one of the best kisses they ever had. Jihoon awkwardly shifted his body to watch the movie again. The kiss wasn’t necessary, though – they were watching Spiderman: Homecoming – but Jihoon kept wanting more. He held back his desires, remembering that they’re inside a movie hall, and calmed himself down. Daniel, too, had his focus back to the movie. He loved the thrill he got from the kiss, but he did enjoy their intimate session in a more private space.

 

\--

 

“Spiderman is so cool! Look at his gadgets, I want them too!”

“…it’s unfair.”

“Eh, why?”

“You only focused on the movie and left me…”

“Left you…?”

“Nothing.”

“Jihoon-ah, I’m curious. Left you what?”

“Let’s go home, hyung. It’s already 3AM.”

“Baby…”

 

Jihoon hesitated. He didn’t want to sound too desperate, but it’s true that he wanted more of the kiss.

 

“…you left me wanting more kisses.”

Daniel scrunched his nose and lightly pinched Jihoon’s cheek.

“Say it again, pweaseeee.”

 

Jihoon knocked Daniel’s head and started to move, leaving Daniel behind. Daniel laughed and ran to catch up his shy boyfriend. “You know that I saved the best for later, right?” Jihoon pouted and distanced himself.

 

“Tch, you teased me and all in the cinema only for 1 kiss, what kind of boyfriend are you?”

Jihoon murmured as he still felt it was unfair of Daniel to do so.

 

Daniel suddenly pulled Jihoon into a dark alley, surprising the younger guy who was then pushed to lean on the wall. Daniel pulled his big hoodie and leaned towards Jihoon – covering all of his face and half of Jihoon’s – and kissed Jihoon passionately. Since they were still outside, Daniel made it short yet memorable.

 

“I’m the loving boyfriend who cares about my needy baby.”

Daniel winked sexily.

“Let’s go home, I can’t wait any longer…”

 

Their dorm was only 20 minutes away by foot from the cinema, but they hailed a taxi instead. Their heart was thumping so fast and if it wasn’t because of the trot song being played by the taxi driver, the sound of their heart beating might fill the taxi instead. Daniel looked over Jihoon, who was fiddling his fingers – probably due to impatience, so he grabbed the little hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance. Assuring that Jihoon would get what he wanted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I just had to squeeze a bit of OngPan in here, so sorry if you don't like the pairing but I, an OngPan enthusiast, will continue to push the pairing in as many ways as I can! (insert evil laugh) Anyway, I know Seongwu is the preferred spelling for Ong's name but I personally love it being spelled as Seongwoo more ;-; Same goes to Guanlin / Kuanlin.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again, may you have a great day/night!


End file.
